Back With Raistlin
by Luni Sedai
Summary: Raistlin has found his peace, but what of those he left behind?


Title: Back With Raistlin  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
A/N I know songfics are supposed to have the title of the song but this seemed more appropriate. This is very sad, but in a nice way, if you know what I mean.  
  
Disclaimer: Crysania, Raistlin, and the song aren't mine. Crysania and Raistlin are from the  
  
wonderful Margarert Weis and Tracy Hickman. The song is sung by S-Club 7  
  
Crysania was combing her hair, the one thing she could do on her own. She was once again thinking of Raistlin. Will she ever bear not to? Raistlin, that sarcastic, biting, cynical, son-of-a-bitch was still intoxicating her after 11 years. She closed her eyes listening to a song only she could hear. Strains of poignant music filled her ears.  
  
Everybody's got something,  
  
They had to leave behind,  
  
One regret from yesterday,  
  
That just seems to grow with time  
  
She opened her eyes, alarmed by a sound, then closed her eyes again, drifting on the sorrowful notes and words that seemed to embody her own story. . . and her pain. She remembered when she first heard this song, back when Raistlin had still seemed to love her... Raistlin had cast a spell that shielded what they were doing from the eyes of even Astinus. . .  
  
'What are you doing?" "Casting a spell, you don't have to worry, just close your eyes." Raistlin had reassured her. When she opened them again, they were in a very noisy and bright place. There were tall buildings and little contraptions that bore some resemblance to a chariot.  
  
"Where are we?" Crysania asked, awed and frightened.  
  
"We are in the future." was the only reply.  
  
The noise scared her, but, somehow it felt like she had already been here.  
  
"Come, I want you to listen to something. But remember, this is our secret. If you don't keep it, we will never be together."  
  
Little did she know that it would never have happened anyway.  
  
"Come on already! What, have you turned into a slug?" Raistlin said, she wasn't hurt by this, by now, she knew he didn't mean it. She walked with him as if in a dream. She glanced at him and was startled to find that he was wearing the same outlandish clothing everybody else seemed to be wearing. He was wearing something that seemed like trousers but much tighter. He was wearing as a top a shirt that said I'm With Stupid with an arrow pointing in her direction. She felt like laughing; this shirt definitely suited him. Raistlin noticed her staring at him and he turned around.  
  
"You're not dressed too shabby yourself." He said with a smirk and a self-confidence he had never possesed in Ansalon and their own time.  
  
She blushed, after all, having just been thinking how little there was between her and what was under those tight, tight, pants. Then she looked down.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
She was wearing a very tight sky-blue shirt that didn't even cover her belly button. She was shocked, she could see her own belly button! And her breasts seemed to have swelled to twice its usual size. She was wearing a jacket that was made of the same material as Raistlin's pants. She was wearing a skirt with a wierd, but beautiful pattern that looked like one of the elven women's skirts.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot, our names are Conner and Margaret." Raistlin said. "I'm Conner, and you're Margaret." he said as if he needed to clarify.  
  
She was about to ask where in Paladine did he get such names, but seeing the look in his eyes, she thought better of it. They approaced a building that said in glowing letters 'Sam Goody' They strode in the door. A few boys glanced at her with unmistakable appreciation. They went into the building. Immediately she noticed that there were these black wierd things. It looked like two soft pads connected with something. They looked like earmuffs. He put one of those thingies on her and turned on a switch, a song sang into her ears. She jumped, looking for the singing person. She couldn't see anyone! They must be invisible!  
  
"Relax." Raistlin said, "They found a way to trap voices, you just need to listen."  
  
She looked at him doubtfully, but complied. He restarted the song. She refrained from continuing her search for the singing culprit feeling Raistlin's amused gaze on her. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her squirm. Then she actually listened. It was beautiful, the singer- -or was it singers?-- had a beautiful voice. 'Everybody's got something they had to leave behind. . .'  
  
As it was nearing the end, Raistlin pulled her down. Painfully.  
  
"Wha-" Crysania started to say indignantly. "  
  
Look." Raistlin merely said. Crysania followed his fixated gaze. There was a man who was wearing something black and a black mask and was holding what seemed to be an upside-down right angle. She looked curiously at Raistlin.  
  
He sighed impatiently, "That's a robber and that gun he's holding could kill people. But don't worry, I'll get us out of this." He sighed again and reluctantly started chanting arcane words.  
  
It started out rather low, then it got louder, soon it reached such a high level of volume, that the robber stared at them along with the rest of the people. Then suddenly, Whoosh! They hurtled through myriad colors, and what looked like blue lightning. And they were back in Krynn. In one moment during the journey back she saw him seem to change. His hair turned a reddish-brown hair, and his eyes became large and his face became well- defined, less gaunt. He was also wearing white robes instead of the black she always saw him in. She gasped, he looked so handsome! Even more then Caramon! Then they were back in Krynn and he looked the same as she always saw him.  
  
She always kept that picture of him in her mind. Though it was far more beautiful then his normal face, she felt that it didn't really look like Raistlin. She liked him better wearing robes of black and his hair and skin when she last saw him. She never told Raistlin that she saw him as he must have been before the devastating Test. She had told Caramon, however, describing the image of Raistlin she had seen for only a few moments. After she had told Caramon, he didn't answer or say anything, but just looked at her sadly.  
  
She closed her eyes with a sigh, still listening to that beautiful song that was a part of the Raistlin that she loved.  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering,  
  
How it should be now, or might've been,  
  
All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go!  
  
Crysania let her comb drop from loosened fingers. She carefully made her way back to her bed. She lay down on it, closed her eyes to sleep...  
  
I never had a dream come true,  
  
'Till the day that I found you,  
  
Even though I pretend that I moved on,  
  
You'll always be my baby,  
  
I never felt the words to say,  
  
You're the one I think about each day,  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Crysania thrashed around in her bed, remembering, remembering... Images of Raistlin floated around her mind. She dreamed of her and Raistlin living together happily...  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head,  
  
Yes you will, you know you will baby  
  
You'll always be the one I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering,  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,  
  
No matter how I try, and try, I just can't say good-bye!  
  
Crysania walked slowly to the kitchen. Her footsteps leading unerringly, though she wasn't even concsious of walking. The only thing she saw was Raistlin holding her, Raistlin kissing her... Raistlin's hand opened towards her beckoningly.  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to,  
  
A part of me will always be...  
  
...with you...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fourthday, 9/10 Autumn, past Ninth Watch  
  
Crysania of the House of Tarinus is rejoined with Raistlin ... In death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, so, what do you think?! Please r/r or e-mail me. My e-mail address is eminem_teenybopper@eminemworld.com. Another good read is Ghosts of the Pasts. There's only one chapter up, and it's very short, but it has great potential. 


End file.
